Landry Olsen
Landry Olsen, a character in the Open Heart series is an intern at Edenbrook Hospital for the first book. He is first seen in Book 1, Chapter 1. Appearance Landry has green eyes, short curly brown hair, and fair skin. His casual outfit consists of a blue top, a checkered orange shirt and green trousers. If you choose to hide behind him in Chapter 1, he is described to have a small frame. Personality He appears shy and not very confident, as he freezes when Dr. Ramsey approaches him and wants you to hide him, and he also won't attempt to talk to the girl in a bar. He says he is a terrible flirter, and when he jokes, he isn't sure if it's clear to others that he is joking. As a doctor, he loves science and solving problems such as the mysteries behind cases. However, he does not enjoy small talk and finds it a waste of time with patients. It is not until very late into the book that his true nature is revealed. He has grown jealous over your success at Edenbrook and the relationship you have with Dr. Ramsey, so he resorts to sabotage in order to get ahead in the diagnostics program by turning off your pager and spreading lies amongst the staff. He shows no qualms over his behavior when he is confronted by your character and justifies his actions by claiming that your relationships with the attendings is just as shameless as his duplicitous actions. Chapters Open Heart Book 1 * Chapter 1: The Doctor Is In * Chapter 2: Code Blue * Chapter 3: Hanging in the Balance * Chapter 4: Dolores * Chapter 5: Relief * Chapter 6: Housewarming * Chapter 7: Patient X * Chapter 8: Make-Believe * Chapter 9: The Pita * Chapter 10: Risk and Reward * Chapter 11: Whatever It Takes * Chapter 12: Panacea * Chapter 13: Admission * Chapter 14: Triage * Chapter 15: Hearing Impaired * Chapter 16: The Curious Case of Dr. Banerji * Chapter 17: The Oath Relationships Your Character You first meet Dr. Olsen at orientation on your first day. Like you, he admires Dr. Ramsey and jokes that he has a shrine in his basement for him. He says you're lucky to have talked with Dr. Ramsey despite being berated by the attending. If you decide to make a better impression on Dr. Ramsey, you borrow his book and Dr. Ramsey autographs it. On Day 2, you and Landry are partnered together to present your cases during rounds. When he stutters in front of Dr. Ramsey, you can either bail him out or let him try to recover. He thanks you if you do the second. In Chapter 5, if you decide to wear the premium outfit, you have the option to kiss him either on the cheek or on the lips while at a game. Afterward, Jackie remarks that she thinks you broke him. In Chapter 11, he comes along if you go skydiving with Kyra and your friends, although he was told they would only watch a show. Initially scared, after the jump, he will say it was amazing and asks you to go again. In Chapter 12, he is the only one of your friends who is against obtaining Mrs. Martinez's cure by unorthodox illegal methods. He does not believe in gambling her life for the small chance of a cure, especially when she is safe and cared for at Edenbrook. He also believes you are going against your oath to do no harm. In Chapter 13, it is revealed that he was the one who betrayed you and reported your actions to Dr. Harper Emery. In Chapter 14, he reveals that he was sabotaging you all along because he was angry that you were number one in the rankings and felt you were stealing his opportunity to be on the diagnostics team. Despite his rankings varying from 5th to 7th, he believes he works harder, has better outcomes, and spends more time in the hospital than anyone else, so he feels that he deserves the spot over you. He also admits that he resents you for not putting in a good word for him to Dr. Ramsey, and cites that the only reason you placed first is because of your personal relationship with him and not because of your actual abilities. In Chapter 15, talking to him sparks an idea in you and in Chapter 16, you both research and then go to Dr. Banerji's to test your hypothesis. You can either introduce him to Dr. Banerji as your assistant or colleague and give or not give him credit when talking to Dr. Ramsey, the latter of both choices will cause him to choke up and feel pride as well as guilt towards the predicament he put you in. In Chapter 17, he announces he's transferring hospitals and apologizes to you once more. Gallery Other Looks Landry Olsen.jpg|in scrubs LandryOlsenFullviewinScrubs.png|Full View in Scrubs Landry Casual.jpg|Casual Landry Casual Full.jpg|Full view of casual outfit Miscellaneous MeetEdenbrook'sresidencyinternsOH.jpg|Landry & the other Interns (except MC & Sienna) Trivia * Landry is a name which means "landowner" in its English origin and "ruler" in its French origin respectively. ** Olsen is a Danish and Norwegian surname which means "Son of Ole (Olaf)". Swedish version of this surname is Olsson. ** He shares a surname with pop culture character Jimmy Olsen. * In Chapter 4, it is revealed that he is a fan of crossword puzzles. * In Chapter 5, he tells the Nighthawks manager a strategy that turns the game around and leads them to victory. * In Chapter 9, it is revealed that he went to Yale University. Sienna found photographic proof that he wore an animal onesie at one of the end of the semester parties. He was under the impression that he could chug nine Jagerbombs and not die. * Standing in the Intern rankings for the Diagnostics Team fellowship: ** Week 1: 7th (Chapter 6) ** Week 2: 5th (Chapter 7) ** Week 3: 7th (Chapter 9) ** Week 4: Unknown (Chapter 9) * In Chapter 13, he is revealed to be the one who told Mrs. Martinez's family about the incident. ** Subsequently, in Chapter 14, he is also revealed to be the one who sabotaged Your Character. * In Chapter 17, Landry tells Your Character that he is transferring to Mass Kenmore. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'Open Heart' Characters Category:Doctors Category:Antagonists Category:Big Bads